


Struggling For Words

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack likes it when Daniel is struggling for words - for different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggling For Words

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Auf der Suche nach Worten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721130) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



**Beta: Many, many thanks to Edna! All remaining mistakes are mine.  
**   
Written for the July Challenge on Pepe's Place.

Sometimes Jack thought that he had a strange ... hobby. But then he thought 'what the heck' and continued with his favourite pastime. After all he didn't fantasize in a politically incorrect way about Carter posing for the Playboy magazine. No. His quirk was another and absolutely harmless. 

He loved it when the team linguist lost his power for coherent sentences and began searching for words. Jack didn't know exactly why, but in his eyes it made Daniel so ... human, so far off the wunderkind people tended to label him. This struggling for words was a shortcoming in his very own field of expertise  and a source of fascination for Jack. 

It had all started a long time ago when Daniel had been pleading with General Hammond to go on a rescue mission. 

"But ... but, General Hammond, we have to return to the planet! It's our ... moral obligation. And ... and our humanitarian duty!" 

That was when Jack noticed  really noticed  for the first time how big those blue eyes behind the glasses were. And how Daniel used them and his long lashes shamelessly to lure unsuspecting military man into granting him his wishes. Combined with a small, nervous nibble on the full lower lip, and Jack knew what Hammond's answer would be before he heard it. 

"You have a go, Dr. Jackson." 

From then on Jack watched Daniel more closely and much to his delight he found next the "archaeological" stuttering. It frequently occurred when Daniel's long, elegant fingers traced paled inscriptions on a wall, his hand splayed over the text as if he could soak up the content via osmosis, hesitantly mumbling the translations for what his fingers were telling him. 

"After five nights ..." Daniel frowned in concentration and his index finger caressed one of those quasi-cuneiforms. "... the Pa... Pu... Pi...  I can't read that word  came with a burning barrel on wheels ... huh? .... no, a chariot of fire and .... ransacked the village and slaughtered all inhabitants." 

Those inscriptions more often than not spoke of death and doom, of extinction and cruelties, but Jack never got tired of watching Daniel decipher the secrets and finger the wall in a very sensual way. Only in hindsight did he recognize that it already was getting to him pretty badly at that point. 

Then there was the indignant, incredulous stutter when they met one of the really bad guys, and it turned out he was also one of the really dumb guys. Usually, Daniel wasn't tongue-tied when speaking to one of those bastards the universe threw constantly at their feet. No, the bespectacled, harmless looking book-boy was very reckless in this regard. But now and then they met a specimen whose utter cruelty and deceptiveness could make Daniel stutter in disbelief. Never in front of the villain  there he was his sarcastic and eloquent self. But later, when they were alone in the tent, Daniel had to share his disgust with someone. And this someone was usually Jack. 

"Did you see how this ... this so-called prince treated that woman? Damn! She ... she was injured and he ... he pushed her!" Daniel's hands were aimlessly painting circles in the air, his voice intense. "He's ... he's ..." 

Politeness battled with indignation and indignation won. 

"He's such a ... pompous asshole!" 

Jack had to agree, and Daniel continued with his diatribe while Jack crawled into his sleeping bag. Daniel climbed into his, spitting verbal fire until sleep claimed him and the gaps between his cutting remarks got longer and longer... 

Jack had to admit that he also loved the really embarrassed stammers, when the chieftain's daughter or his son or both made it crystal clear that they were interested in Daniel, and Daniel only noticed that interest after a considerable delay. 

That had been the case three months ago. With the good-looking red-head gliding his hand under his tac-vest Daniel had tried to explain, "I'm ... uhm ... very flattered. But look, I'm ... uhm ... in a relationship at home ... I mean ... somebody is waiting for me at home." Daniel had tried to remain polite and push the insistent hand away. It hadn't worked. 

After all the verbal means had been exhausted, he had thrown himself desperately at Jack, the decision made in the spur of the moment and not at all thought through. He had clung to him and kissed him to bring his point home. Jack had played along  perhaps a bit too enthusiastically if Carter's smirk and Teal's lifted eye-brow had been an indication. But they had brought their point home. 

After that, things had progressed rapidly. In Jack's living room they had resolved all remaining difficulties and in Jack's bedroom, they had reached an understanding that involved a lot of kissing and more. 

\---- 

The actual mission had been without groping sons or daughters of the head-honcho and  fortunately  also without problems. So they were back earlier than planned and had a whole afternoon of down time. They spent it with gardening and watching crap TV. Jack surfed from one primitive talk-show to the lowest abyss of the next one. 

A quarter to midnight, they called it a night. Jack closed the terrace-door and locked the front-door before following Daniel first to the bathroom and then  after shaving again  to the bedroom. 

Daniel was sitting in bed, propped up against the headboard, wearing his green pajama bottoms and waiting for him. When Jack started to undress, he realized that the TV program had been a big mistake. Instead of welcoming Jack with open arms and a wanton display of his body, Daniel shook his head disgustedly and said: "I don't get it. How can anybody be so ... so ... utterly dumb and ... and ridiculous and speak about such ... intimate matters on TV?" 

Oh, no! Jack wasn't in the mood for this type of word-searching! 

"Famous for five minutes?" he answered curtly, hoping that Daniel would accept the explanation without further word. No such wonder happened. 

"Famous? Where is the glory in telling the whole Nation how nasty my inflamed genital piercing looks?" Daniel shuddered in disgust. 

Jack laughed. "Don't ask me! Maybe he wanted to give a bright example for all the little cherubs watching this program not to ever try this?" 

Daniel snorted. "Of course, educational purposes." 

"Wait until the Stargate program goes public, and you are sauntering from talk-show to talk-show," Jack teased his friend. 

"Never!" 

"I already see the headlines: Dr. Jackson or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Wormhole." 

Daniel threw Jack's pillow, Jack caught it laughingly and crawled in bed  sans pajama. He kneeled besides Daniel and started to paint circles on Daniel's chest, following the outline of the ribs and was careful not to tickle Daniel. He glided over the nipples and although they reacted and hardened promptly, today it wasn't enough. 

Daniel came back once more to the damned shows. "What's with this widespread penchant to wash your dirty laundry onscreen? Whose business is it to know that my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend because her boobs are bigger?" 

"He'd never do that." 

"What?" Daniel frowned. 

"He isn't interested in big boobs," smirked Jack. 

Daniel's index finger poked Jack's chest, but inwardly he was very pleased with this confirmation. "You know what I mean!" 

Jack shrugged his shoulders and captured Daniel's index-finger. He started sucking on it, licking with his tongue lasciviously around the fingertip and gliding up and down repeatedly with his lips. 

"Nobody should ... oh, Jack!" Finally Daniel allowed himself to be distracted. With fascination he watched Jack simulating a blow-job to his finger. 

"Well, you know, you could have the 'real' thing," he proposed rather breathlessly while Jack was wetting the whole length of his finger with slurping sounds. 

"This seems already quite real to me," Jack answered licking with his tongue slowly the whole length of Daniel's finger. 

Daniel had to admit that it sent the right signals to his body. It was strange how such a minute touch could make him tingle all over and send spikes of fire throughout his body.  
He took off his glasses, placed them on the night-stand and shifted further down the bed until he was lying flat on his back and looking up to Jack. 

Jack took the offered opportunity and stopped licking Daniel's finger in favour of Daniel's nipples. He laved the little nubs that were still hard from earlier then blew on them until he felt Daniel shiver. When they were really shrivelled and hard, he nipped on them with his teeth and bit down carefully. 

"Oh yes," Daniel moaned, and his hand was grabbing Jack's neck, caressing the short hair there and at the same time holding Jack in place. 

"Can you imagine them with a piercing?" Daniel panted when Jack rode the small path between pleasure and pain with his bites. 

At the first moment Jack was disappointed that Daniel had still enough brain cells working to come back to the dammed TV-shows and form complete sentences. But then he tried to imagine a small gold ring there and his next bite was mixed with a low moan. "Oh yeah." 

"When we retire," Daniel promised breathlessly. 

Jack grunted approvingly, but he was sure the next thing he would look up on the internet were nipple clamps. And with Daniel's birthday not too far away... 

He moved lower on Daniel's body, wondered briefly why Daniel had bothered to put on pajama bottoms in the first place, when he was now pulling them urgently down. He stopped Daniel's hands and pressed them on the sheets right and left of Daniel's body. For a brief moment Daniel struggled to regain control, but when Jack didn't loosen his grip on Daniel's wrists he subsided. 

"Okay," he mumbled. "You win. Do your worst." 

Jack grinned smugly and started playing with the waistband of Daniels's pajama. He rubbed the elastic over Daniel's half hard penis that filled quickly. 

The dragging of the not so soft material directly over his sensitive skin made Daniel shiver, the soft pressure adding to his arousal. When Jack pulled the elastic waistband even lower, under his balls, thus exposing them, he had to fight the urge to touch himself. Instead he clutched the sheets tightly. He felt Jack's gaze on him, raised his head, looked down and the open admiration in Jack's eyes made him light-headed. Nobody could make him feel so precious and special as Jack could. He was once again amazed how open and unguarded Jack could be in bed. He wiggled his hips to let Jack know that he was ready for more. 

"Oh, the impatience of the youth," Jack teased but followed the unmistakable invitation and pulled on Daniel's pajama bottoms. He pushed them down very slowly, kissing Daniel's thighs, knees and ankles. After throwing the pajama unceremoniously to the floor, he made his way back up, licking the spots he had kissed before. When he was back at Daniel's thighs he sucked gently on the soft skin there. 

And again pleasure with a hint of pain. "Please, Jack," Daniel said pleadingly and pushed not too subtly his groin into Jack's face, angling it so that he was smearing the first drops of his pre-come over Jack's lip. 

"Playing dirty tricks, Dr. Jackson?" Jack chuckled, but licked his lips. 

Daniel smirked. "Only giving you a little incentive." 

"Do you think I need one?" 

"No, you don't," Daniel answered truthfully and let his hands caress Jack's shoulder blades. 

Their gaze locked, and they both smiled. 

But even after all these months Daniel was still unsure of saying the tender words he felt at this moment, the words that sat already on tip of his tongue, for fear they would sound too mushy. He was sure that sappiness would be a major turn-off for Jack. 

When Daniel looked at him with so much trust and loving, Jack had a hard time to bite back his nearly overwhelming and embarrassing desire to say something really schmoopy. But the long years of restraint and hiding his feelings always won and he gulped the "I love you" unsaid down. After all Daniel didn't need words, he knew how Jack was feeling about him, Jack hoped. 

To cover up his momentary foray into the incalculable mine-field of the big feelings, Jack tapped Daniel's leg and said rather mockingly, "Spread'em." 

"You're always such a romantic." Daniel snorted but obeyed. With Jack's hand lying on his thighs he opened his legs. 

"Romantic, that's me." Jack pushed his lubed finger into Daniel. 

"Woah." Daniel was torn between rolling his eyes and giving in to the sensation. He decided to go with the sensations when Jack started moving his finger. 

"Feels good," Daniel reassured him. "I wonder ... if ... oh, Jack!" 

Jack grinned, very pleased with himself. It looked as if he had remembered correctly where Daniel's most sensitive spot was. 

"Oh ... yes ... that's ...." 

Finally! 

They had finally reached Jack's latest item on his mental list. Now they were in the domain where he was able to make Daniel speechless. His caresses and moves disarmed the linguist. This delightful struggling for words was only for him and nobody else. 

"Ready, Daniel?" 

"Oh, God ... yes ... Jack ... oh ... yes .... " 

\------THE END---- 

@Antares, 2009 


End file.
